


The model

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: You are a top model but so are the Winchester brothers. So you guys will be together for a video for some movie about teens (you guys are teens) . What happens when this because more than just another shoot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more guys

Y/n is a teen model. You are very good at your job. So it was another day at your studio. Well until your manager walked over as you sat in the chair and people worked on your makeup and hair. He grabbed your shoulders. "Alright beautiful, who is that?" He turned the chair so you were looking in the direction of two hot guys. "No way!" You gasped as you realized they were "the Winchester brothers!!!!" You were stunned. "But they only do the teen videos for movies, like sex scenes." "Yes you are correct." "Mr Henderson doesn't like that though." "Well not until they offered a quarter of a million dollars for you." You raised your eyebrows."why me!?!" He chuckled and handed you some charts. "Look for yourself." These were charts that rated female teen models in every company in the US. "No way!" He smiled taking the charts back."you made it to the top. They also came and watched you." "What!?!when!?!" "You remember that tech who spilt hot coffee on you on accident?" You nodded. "We was panicking because they told him what they were here for. They said not to tell you, so they walked around the walkway up there." He pointed up. "No way this is awesome but I'm so nervous." "Don't be you are a sexy beast!" You laughed as he walked off and the makeup artist continued.

Over to the boys:  
"I can't believe we. Are going to meet the y/n l/n!" Sam said all excited. "Dude take a chill pill I Know she's hot but calm down." Dean laughed at his brother. He got up and walked over to y/n with Sam. You were currently listening to your manager as he tied and zipped the back of your outfit. "Oh God why can't we dress like normal teens!?!" "I was wondering the same but you'll have to live with it sugar." "Well damn I can't breathe!" "It's from China." "Well Chinese must not have boobs along with hips!" He laughed and smiled. "I Know that grin! They have been here the whole time haven't they?" Sam and Dean laughed. "Yeah, but you're good. Most of the time the girls are crying or panicking." You smiled and r looked at them. "Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into ?" You mumbled but they caught it. "You know we will be shirtless for this right?" You thought you were going to pass out. "Son of a bitch." You rubbed the back of your neck before you were called over for some pictures by yourself. You relaxed and posed as sexually as you were told. You stole a glance towards the boys to see them practically drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued and I think I'm going to make this just a Dean and reader relationship...

The boys did their pictures and then it was time to do the combo pictures. You were currently eating a awesome slice of pie. "Y/n! Put the damn pie down and get your ass over here!" You pouted and stole another big bite and you got back on set. Your manager just shook his head. You wiped your mouth and smiled. "What!?! It was damn good pie!" Dean chuckled. "Alright I'll position you, y/n and the boys manager will get them we're he wants them." You moved and stood the way you were told. Next the boys were moved so Sam was behind you and Dean in front of you. You were told to put your hands on Dean's chest. All the sudden the hoses went off and you squeaked as the cold water hit you. "What the hell!!" You said looking to your manager. "It wasn't part of the script!" He looked up to see a tech terrified. "I'm so sorry!! My Jacket got caught on the lever..." You shivered. Dean walked over to the bed on set and grabbed a blanket from under it before wrapping you in it. "Thanks." "No problem." 

After everyone was dried off and the shoot was done for the day:  
You smiled at Sam and Dean as they walked out. "Party at my place?" "Hell yeah!" You chuckled. "Come on you can ride with me." You got in and your driver turned up the music as the song closer by the Chainsmokers came on. You jammed out singing all the lyrics. "Hey you know we've gotta pick up the girls right?" He looked around. "You guys are going to have to sit on each other's laps. " You looked at Dean and Sam, "y'all ok with that?" They nodded. You laughed as the girls came out of the house you were currently at. You sat on Dean's lap and your best friend sat in Sam's lap and two girls shared the third seat and one in the front seat and one in the trunk. "Y/n we drinking tonight?" "Don't tell my parents but yeah, I've got the house to myself." "So?" "So what?" "Tells what it was like with these two hunks of hot stuff!" "Come on!" The girls all cheered and Dean chuckled. "Well, it was nothing special....aww you am I kidding it was sexy as hell." You wiggled your hips alittle to tease Dean. He firmly grabbed your hip. "Maybe later, sugar." He whispered. You smiled and you guys jammed out the whole way there. 

At the party:  
People were everywhere. You were currently dancing with Dean. You grabbed his hand and pulled him with you upstairs to your room. "How about now?" He chuckled. "Did the shoot today get my girl all hot and bothered?" You moaned and kissed him. One thing lead to another and before you realized it, your parents were at your bedroom door knocking. "Shit!" You pushed Dean into the floor as your door opened. "Sweetie, you know the company that does the more sexual shoots? Well they've just hired you but you'll still have your manager as well your manager." "Oh uh thanks." "Alright well uh breakfast is on the table and you can bring your boyfriend off the floor to breakfast ok?" You groaned but nodded. Dean got out of the floor. "Congrats on the promotion " 

4months later:  
You starred at the small word: positive. You started to cry. You and Dean had been dating but neither of you were ready for this. How were you going to tell him?.


	3. Chapter 3

You were currently heaving into a trash can as Sam walked up. "Hey uh you alright?" You started crying. "I can't do this." "Do what y/n?" "Sam, I uh kinda had sex with Dean a couple months back, and it had consequences." He looked confused for a second. He hit the floor next to you. "You're not!" You just nodded. "I'm afraid so." "That's great!?!" "What!?! How is that great?" "Dean will be so excited!" Dean walked up. "What am I excited about, and why are you both on the floor?" You just looked at him and broke down. "Whoa, babe?" You sobbed louder as he held you in the floor. "Hey what's going on?" Dean asked concerned. He looked to Sam for explanation. Sam just got up and kept everyone from walking over. "Y/n, tell me what's going on, please!" You looked at him. "I am, uh, pregnant, Dean." You whispered afraid of what he'd say or do. "That's great!" "What?" "Why didn't you just tell me!?!" You were so confused. "Dean, they will fire us! Then we won't have a job and with out that we have nowhere to stay " "y/n, babe, I've got a place we can live and I don't think they will fire us." 

Next day:  
You and Dean sat in the boss's office. "Well, this is perfect!" You looked at him confused."you people are nuts!?! How is everyone ok with this?" He just chuckled. "We just got booked for a pregnancy book, I need a couple and now you guys are great, how far along are you?" "Uh, 4 1/2 months." "Even better! The book wants a couple like you guys and you are at the perfect place for this!" You and Dean began the shoots for the book.

5 1/2 months later:   
You laid in bed, not being able to sleep, because of back pain when you felt it. You sat up in bed. "de!" You nudged him and he rubbed his face. "Hmm?" "It's time." "Now? Like you're in labor now?" "No I'll be in labor next week, of course now you idiot!" Dean jumped out of bed and got you to the hospital. Before long, Dean's dad and your parents along with Sam and some friends were at the hospital. You finally gave birth to your son_______ Winchester.


End file.
